The Two Little Mermaids
by enchantedforest33
Summary: What if Melody never ran away? What if after their argument, Ariel found her and told her the truth? Would Morgana still be able to trick her into stealing the trident, or does the sea-witch have something else up her sleeve? And what about King Triton, Flounder, and Ariel's sisters, where do they fit in? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the little mermaid 2 or any of its characters. They belong to Disney.

I lay across my bed. Tears stream silently down my face. Tonight was the worst. I wish I'd known that Sebastian was trapped in the ribbons around my dress. It must have been awful for him. Of course I down blame him for pinching that boy I was dancing with. It was just so horrid that all those kids laughed at me. So what if I can talk to crabs. I mean is it so wrong that I was making sure he was ok? Isn't that what friends are for? Their laughter still rings in my head. They were so mean. And on my birthday too. Sometimes I wonder if I could ever truly fit in around here. I pick up the strange necklace thing I found in the sea today and sit back against my pillows. I start to cry again.

"Melody child, I'm ss-" Sebastian starts to say, but he's cut off as the door to my room opens. Quickly he darts off the bed and scurries away as my mother walks in. Queen Ariel sits down beside me.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry" she says soothingly.

"What's wrong with me" I ask her sadly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." She says, but I'm not convinced.

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster." I tell her as I lie with my back to her. I examine the necklace again it's covered with sand and algae.

"Being a teenager is hard and uh all kids your age feel….. a-awkward" she explains while stroking my hair. "And…." At that moment I've just finished scraping away the dirt on the necklace. It's a gold seashell shaped locket with something written on the front. *Melody*.

"Melody" I whisper. "What is this, my name's on here." I open the locket and a bright light flashes. A small tune plays as a bubble appears revealing an underwater kingdom, with merpeople swimming around it. My eyes widen.

"That song" I say "where have I heard it?" I think I hear mother gasp quietly behind me.

"It's Atlantica" I realize. "With merpeople and everything. Mother…" I look at her. "You always said it was just an old fish-tale." She takes the locket from me, closing it in the process. "Where did you get this?" She asks her voice cracking.

"I-I found it" I stammer.

"You went over the wall didn't you?" she demands.

"Actually I went under it" I admit. "I hate that stupid wall."

"Melody you know you're not allowed in the sea." She cries frantically.

"But why?" I ask "And why does that necklace have my name on it?"

"Melody, listen to me…"

"You're hiding something from me" I interrupt. Mother looks a little shocked.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I never want you going out there again. Do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea." She yells.

"How would you know?" I cry "You've never even been in it." I grab the locket from her and run out the door in a fit of tears….

_Ariel _

"Melody" I call after her, fear overtaking me. If only she could understand the danger. It's not like I want to keep her from the sea. She disappears as Eric walks in.

"Oh no" I say softly, sitting down on the bed. Eric walks over.

"Ariel, darling, we knew this day would come." He reminds me softly. I hand my head.

"Oh Eric, you're right. Its time I trusted her with the truth." I say softly. He grabs my hand.

"I'll come with you." He offers. I shake my head.

"No. I'm sorry but this is something I have to do alone. Please understand. I have to make things right with our daughter" I hold his stare, a pleading look in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I understand." He says. I rise from Melody's bed and head out in search of my daughter….


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth

Chapter 2

I find Melody crouched down in the sand outside the wall. I walk over to her.

"I met your father here you know." I tell her. "It was after his ship sunk. He's always loved sailing the seas." Melody looks up at me. "Was it you that found him washed up on the sand?" she asks. I smile.

"No, that was Grimsby. I kept my distance at first." I tell her. She snorts disapprovingly.

"Right I forgot. You're too scared to let anyone near the sea, much less get near it yourself. What I don't get though is why. Why are you so scared of it? You've never been in it. Not once." She snaps. My heart sinks if only she could understand. I open my mouth to explain but a familiar voice beat me to it.

"Actually child, your mother spent de first sixteen years of her life, living in dem waters." It said. I turn to see where the voice came from. So did Melody. Then I spot him. The familiar red crab from my childhood. Sitting there on a rock.

"Sebastian?" we both say at the same time. I stare at my daughter. She knows Sebastian? How? I turn my attention back to Sebastian.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Yeah and what did you mean? How do you know my mother?" Melody demands. I can't help but smile slightly.

"Well Ariel, your father asked me te keep an eye on de girl, so dats what I've been doing." He explains. Then he turns his attention back to Melody. "as for how I know your mother child. I've known her since she were a wee little fi…"

"I think I'll take the explaining from here Sebastian, thank you." I interrupt, holding up a hand and giving him a warning glare.

"Oh right sorry, carry on." He says jumping down from the rock and scurrying away across the sand. Melody turns her gaze to me, her eyes drilling into me?

"Explain what?" she asks in a confused but demanding voice. I sigh.

"Everything, in a minute, but first I want you to know there are no more secrets. You can ask my anything you want and it will all be answered. So go ahead. Ask." Melody bites here lip, pondering.

"Why do you want to keep me from the sea." She asks finally, the pain clear in her voice.

"To keep you safe." I say simply. Anger crosses her facial expressions. She throws her hands up in frustration.

"Keep me safe from what exactly? What is it that you're so afraid of? Why do you hate the sea so much?" she demands through gritted teeth.

"Oh Melody, I don't hate the sea, I never have, I just felt trapped by it, there was so much I didn't know but wanted to learn, wanted to explore and the sea was stopping me." I attempt to explain. She gives me a confused look.

"So much you didn't know about what?" Melody asks.

"The land." I say. Confusion clouds her eyes.

"The sea can't stop you from exploring land. You live on it. Just go explore." she states. I laugh slightly, I smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah sweetie, it was kind of hard to do without legs." I say lightly. More confusion is displayed on my daughter's face.

"What do you mean without legs?"

"Well growing up as I child I never had them. Instead I had….a tail." I say.

"A tail?" she asks while trying to make heads and tails out of the information I've given her.

"Do you remember how Sebastian told you that I spent my first sixteen years living in the water?" I ask her. She nods.

"Well here's the thing, he literally meant living in it. You see Melody, I…, that is we, are mermaids." I hold my breath, awaiting her reaction. Melody's eyes widen, whether it's from shock or disbelief I can't tell.

"But I don't understand." She murmurs. "If you're a mermaid how come you have legs now?" I smile before sitting on the sand. I pat the spot beside, and my daughter joins me. "It started after I'd had a fight with my father, over going to the surface. He hated the surface and was against me going up to it. I had a fascination with human objects, and I would explore ship wrecks for them. I had a whole cavern filled with stuff, it was my hidden grotto. Anyways when I found these objects, I'd go up to the surface and get a seagull named Scuttle to explain them to me." I begin. Melody cuts me off.

"Wait scuttle was you're teacher?" she says disbelievingly. I smile. She knows Sebastian, I shouldn't be too surprised that she knows Scuttle too.

"Yeah well I soon found out his information wasn't as accurate as I thought. Anyways I was in my grotto with my best friend Flounder and Sebastian, who much to my dislike had just discovered my hideout. I was trying to convince him to keep the place a secret, when the cavern went dark. A boat was passing overhead. I was curious so I went up to the surface to look. There were fireworks going off and everyone was celebrating. Of course I didn't know what fireworks were at the time and I was mesmerized…." I proceeded to tell her the rest of my story….

_Melody_

"And that's how I became human permanently" mother finishes.

"Yeah and I know how the rest goes. You decided to turn your back on the sea, and try to keep me from it." I mutter angrily. I can't believe my own mother kept my heritage from me. I mean twelve years I've been a mermaid and I never knew it? It angers me. Not to mention the fact that I have a grandfather I never knew about. I wish she'd told me. Most of my life has been a lie. Mother sighs at my comment. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Melody believe me when I say that keeping you from the sea was the hardest decision I ever made. I hated keeping you from it, and your family, but I did it for a reason." She pleads.

"What reason was that reason exactly? What reason could you possibly have to lie to my all my life?" I demand. She gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"We did it to keep you safe. Listen Melody, you were a little over three weeks old when someone tried to kill you." I recoil in shock at her words.

"Someone tried to kill me? Why?" I ask hesitantly. Mother nods.

"We were going out to sea so you could meet your grandfather for the first time. He's the one who gave you the locket.."

"He did?" I interrupt. Mother smiles and nods.

"Everyone was really happy. The day was going perfect until Morgana showed up. She practically yanked you out of my arms…" I give her a confused look. "Morgana is Ursula's sister, anyway she like Ursula was after daddy's trident. She threatened to feed you to her pet shark if he didn't give the trident to her. Now understand this, when someone you love is danger, you don't think, you just act, and you are the dearest treasure of my heart. I cut the rope supporting a beam. It swung down and smacked into morgana sending her flying into her other two pets. A pair of manta rays. You were thrown out of morgana's grasp and over the side of the boat. Your father caught onto my plan pretty quickly and grabbed a loose rope and went swinging out over the boat to catch you. Morgana's shark jumped for you at the same time, but your grandfather used the trident to miniaturize him. After we got you back we headed inland. All of Atlantica searched for morgana, who had disappeared in a whirlpool of ink, to no avail. Daddy met me and Eric on the shore. He told us that morgana had vanished. You were playing in the sand and started to crawl into the water. I guess on instinct I immediately picked you up. We decided that in order to keep out of morgana's reach, we would give up the sea. It broke your grandfather's heart, and mine, but you were safe." She concluded.

"Wait hang on, what about the locket, how'd it end up in that underwater crevice?" I ask.

"Your Grandfather dropped it into the sea, I think some part of him hope you may one day find it, and well you did." She says.

"Wow," I stare out at the sea in awe. "I can't believe it. I'm a mermaid."

"That you are, sweetheart!" said an unfamiliar but menacing voice. Mother's eyes widen in fear and shock, she tightens her grip on my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Morgana…" she says darkly, her voice barely above a whisper…

_**Guys I am so sorry for the inconvenience. See I accidentally uploaded half of this chapter instead of the first one so if it was confusing I'm terribly sorry. But I fixed it, all is good, so what do you think so far? I'm a big book lover that's giving writing a go. This is my first fan fiction, so I'd love some feedback and advice. Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read Two Little Mermaids! **_


	3. Chapter Three: Return of Morgana

Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own these characters, they belong to Disney

Chapter Three: Return of Morgana

"That's right sweet cakes. The one and only." I feel the warmth of triumph course through my body, as fear creeps into Ariel's gaze. Did she really think that she could get away with foiling my plans, not to mention landing my in the arctic for twelve frostbitten years? Let's not even start on my sister. I know I hate her because she stole mothers attention from me, but family is family right? I still loved her deep down and I must avenge her unruly death. Ariel's fingertips are turning white from gripping her daughter so hard. Who by the way is staring at me.

"You're Morgana?" the dark haired girl asks her voice barely above a whisper. I smile

"Yes" I beam at the little brat, everything but her hair colour screams her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel snaps

"Well I'm just here to complete some unfinished business. In fact I'll just pick up where I left off. Now where was that again?" I tapped my chin with a finger for emphasis. "Oh yes, right here…" I wrap one of my long tentacles tightly around her daughter's skinny waist, and lift her into the air, yanking her from her mother's grasp in the process. The young teen shrieks in shock and fear.

"Melody!" Ariel cries. I bring the girl closer to me for inspection.

"You really do look like your mother." I comment. "There's just one thing missing." I pull out a purple bottle of my sister's magic. There's not much left. I pull the cap off the top and pour three drops of the liquid onto my captive's feet. Melody squirms in discomfort. A greenish light surrounds the girl as her legs merge, and brilliant red scales break through her skin. When the light vanishes, her once human lower body is now that of a mermaid. She stares with wonder and shock at her new fins. So does Ariel. Feet pound on the sand as prince or rather king Eric joins us on the beach. By this Ariel has recovered and has started towards me angrily. I squeeze Melody harder, making her cry out. Ariel freezes and Eric draws his sword.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. It'll only make things harder on your precious daughter." I warn. Oh I love how easy this is. "Now listen Ariel, I want revenge on you for Ursula's sake, so I can't promise that she won't suffer a little, but if you want to see your daughter again, you'll bring your father's trident to my lair in Antarctica. Make sure you come alone, no help from your daddy or precious human this time. You have two days, that's when this potion expires, and last time I checked, without her tail your little girl won't hold up to well underwater now will she?" I laugh menacingly, and turn to leave. Then I remember. "Oh and you might need this." I say tossing the bottle with my sister's magic over my shoulder. I don't bother to see if she caught it before I disappear in a vortex of ink.

_Arie__l_

My heart nearly breaks in two as I watch my daughter disappear beneath the waves. I stumble forward and grab the potion responsible for daughters change. My mind is more than made up. I'm going after them. I pull the lid off the top and Eric grabs the bottle from my hand.

"What are you doing Ariel?" he demands. I try to grab it back but he keeps it out of reach.

"I'm going after Melody." I say. Eric shakes his head firmly

"No you're staying here, I won't lose both of you, I'm going to take the ships and hunt down Morgana's lair." He says, as if he expects me to listen. I'm too stubborn for that, he should know this by now.

"Eric you know I know these waters, I have a better chance of finding them especially since Morgana's lair is most likely to be under water. I'm going to go talk to daddy, he'll know what to do." I tell him.

"And what I'm just supposed to sit by ideally while my wife and child are in danger?" frustration enters his voice. I give him an understanding smile.

"That's not what I'm saying. Lead your search, but I won't stay here. Not when I'll be of more help to Melody below the waves." I explain gently. He nods and reluctantly hands me the bottle. I squeeze his hand before wading into the water and dumping the bottles contents onto my legs…

_**Short I know, but it's late and I wanted to update soon. Next will be longer promise. Please send feedback on how this story is going so far. I like to know because this is my first time doing this and I want to able to improve my work. Thank you for still reading. More chapters on the way…**_


	4. Chapter Four: Ariel Returns To Atlantica

Chapter Four:

Ugh, my head, it kills. I open my eyes, which sting from being exposed to all that ink. I briefly remember being dragged beneath the waves, and choking on ink, before blacking out. But where am I now? I look around. I'm in an underwater cave. The walls are made off thick ice. I must be in the arctic, but I'm not cold. This comes as a shock. Shouldn't I be cold? Wait I forgot, Morgana turned me into a mermaid; maybe water temperatures don't affect them. I inspect my new tail. It's red. Almost like mother's hair… wait mother! I wonder if she's coming to get me. But if Morgana gets the trident, it'll probably mean disaster. I don't know much about it, but it most likely very powerful… so that leaves me one option. I'll have to escape on my own. I try to get up, but my wrists are bound to an ice column behind me. I struggle some more, but to no avail.

"You'll never escape that way, little princess." I turn and glare at the cruel woman, responsible for all of this. A small shark hovers beside her.

"Oh can I eat her Morgana, please." The shark begs. My blood runs cold.

"Absolutely not." Morgana snaps. "We need her alive, besides that's much too quick a death." I gulp. Now more than ever I just wish I was home. I slowly rub my bindings up against the ice. I have to try to escape. Morgana's little shark swims over to me. I know he's considering taking a bite out of me anyways.

"Undertow control yourself, now let's go." Morgana commands. "Cloak, Dagger, watch over our little prisoner. Make sure she doesn't try anything." Morgana leaves and undertow reluctantly follows her, as two manta rays enter the room. They swim close and I shy away. They freak me out. Both snicker, before rising to circle the ceiling, watching my every move. I curl up my tail, rest my chin on the part where my knees used to be, and sigh. Suddenly staying away from the sea doesn't seem to be all that bad. For the first time in my life, I'm actually afraid of it. Tears form in the corners of my eyes, but they don't fall, instead they just become part of the water surrounding me, as if they were never really there. Oh mommy, where are you, please come get me and take me home. I cry out silently…

_Triton _

I sit in the throne room, staring at a picture of Melody. It's the only one I have of when she was a baby. Twelve years have passed since I last saw her or my daughter. Its Melody's twelfth birthday today or yesterday since dawn was an hour ago, and I wish I could have been there. I miss them terribly, but Ariel was very firm when she decided to keep Melody from the sea. Though I hate the thought of it, I can't help but admit that she's right. Morgana can't get to Melody if Melody is nowhere near the sea. I sigh. I only got to see her once, I barely even know my granddaughter. My thoughts are interrupted, as my eldest daughter Attina enters the throne room.

"Good morning father." She says with a bow.

"Good morning Attina" I sigh. She swims over and glances at the picture in my hand. She places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh daddy I miss them too. But we'll see them again, don't worry." She reassures me.

"You get more and more like your mother every day, you know that." I tell her. Attina smiles. "It's just been so long. I doubt she'd even be recognized. Ariel's been gone so long that I don't think even the palace guards would remember her."

"Well father that's understandable most of the guards are relatively new. Most would have still been young children when Ariel was around." She says with a laugh.

"Well I can tell you one thing; the ocean has sure been calmer without your mischievous younger sister around. I almost miss all the trouble she got into." I think if it was truly possible for me to cry, I would burst into tears right now. It is one thing to lose a daughter and quite another to lose a daughter and a granddaughter. And believe me; just losing my daughter was hard enough. Just then there was a slight crash coming from outside. Attina gives me a worried glance.

"Halt! Who are you? You can't just barge in on the king." One of the guards yells.

"Yes be gone" orders the other. There seems to be a tussle before the doors swing open and a very flustered and upset mermaid swims in. A mermaid with bright red hair and an emerald-green tail.

"Ariel?" Attina asks quietly as if she can't quite believe that her sister is here. I can't believe it either. Her large aqua blue eyes turn to me, and a strangled sob escapes her lips. I swim over to comfort my youngest daughter.

"Ariel, how did you get here? And what's wrong?" I ask hesitantly. Ariel wipes at her eyes furiously.

"Oh daddy, its Morgana, she came back. She-she took Melody" Ariel says and another sob escapes her. I feel my blood turn to ice in my veins. Just then one of the guards swims in and grabs Ariel's arm.

"Sorry your majesties for the disruption, I'll escort this trespasser out." He says, while yanking my heartbroken daughter towards the exit.

"Release my daughter at once, Herald" I command, my voice loud with rage. The startled merman releases Ariel, a startled and frightened look crosses his face.

"I'm terribly sorry your majesties." He stammers, and with a quick bow he flees the room. I turn my attention back to my daughter, who seems to have gotten herself under control.

"Now Ariel, what happened," I demand softly.

"We-we had a fight. She'd been swimming in the sea again and she found the locket."

"You mean the one I gave her." I ask. Ariel nods before continuing.

"I yelled at her and she ran off. I found her down on the beach; I finally decided to tell her the truth. And I had just finished telling her everything, when Morgana showed up. She took Melody and used some of Ursula's old potion to turn Melody into a mermaid. She told me that if I wanted Melody back I would have to bring her your trident. Then she just disappeared again, but this time she took my daughter." Ariel couldn't hold back anymore. She started sobbing again, her shoulder shaking. Attina wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Ariel we'll find Melody. You'll see we'll figure something out." She reassures her sister.

"You don't understand Attina, we have three days." Ariel cries. Attina looks shocked. "What do you mean?" she asks

"In three days the spell wears off on me and on Melody, if we don't get her back before then she'll drown." Ariel explains her eyes alight with fear.

"Well that settles it then. Ariel do you have any idea where Morgana might be hiding out?" I ask her. Ariel nods.

"All I know is that she's somewhere in the arctic sea." She hiccups softly.

"Then my guards will find her hideout and you'll go get Melody." I say firmly.

"But how? We can't give Morgana the trident, Melody won't live five minutes then, and neither will anyone else." Ariel asks.

"Herald." I call. The black-haired merman from before swims in.

"Yes your majesty?" Herald asks.

"Take as many guards as necessary and go search the arctic sea. Find Morgana's lair, but don't enter. Once it's found, report back to me immediately." I order him.

"Yes sir." He says before swimming away.

"Daddy were you listening to me?" Ariel asks.

"Yes Ariel. We aren't going to give Morgana the trident." I say.

"Then how…" Attina starts to ask. I hold up a hand, silencing her. I turn to Ariel.

"We won't give Morgana my trident; we'll give her a fake replica instead." I say deviously. And for the first time since she got here, hope glows in the eyes of my youngest daughter. I will see my granddaughter again. And she will be reunited with her mother.


	5. Chapter Five: The Love of Family

Chapter five: The Love of Family.

Disclaimer I own nothing, the characters belong to Disney alone.

I slowly enter the room I used to share with my sisters. By now they probably know that I'm here, Attina will have spread the word. Upon entering I find all six of my older sisters awaiting me. Arista swims over and pulls me into a hug.

"Welcome home baby sis." She says affectionately. Normally I'd argue with about how I'm not really a baby anymore, but today I welcome the comfort of my older sister. Aquata joins us and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Ariel?" she asks. I nod and don't say anything. Honestly I'm not ok, but I'm determined to stay strong, for Melody's sake.

"Good because we want to hear everything." Adella claims.

"Hush Adella!" Attina orders firmly. "Ariel's been through a lot, and the last thing she needs is you demanding details." Adella lowers her gaze.

"Sorry Ariel" she apologizes sadly. I'm about to reassure her that its ok, when Andrina swims up to me. She gives me a firm hug.

"I've missed you Ariel." She whispers in my ear. I hug her back.

"We've all missed you." Alana states. "I just wish that the first time we see you in twelve years was under better circumstances." She says with a forced laugh as she attempts to ease the tension in the room. I give her a small sad smile.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I've missed you all like crazy." I say. Arista pats the side of her bed, inviting me to sit down. I do, and she wraps an arm comfortingly over my shoulders.

"Tell us what happened, Ariel. We'll try to help in any way we possibly can." She tells me. My heart feels like it's about to tear in two, but I take a deep breath and recite last night's horrible events.

By the time I've finished telling them what happened; all six of my sisters had looks of horror, pity, or sadness on their faces. I just sat there with my tail folded up against my chest.

"That's awful Ariel, I'm so sorry." Attina says sadly. I look up at my eldest sister, not with a look of sadness but with one of pure determination.

"It's my fault really; I should have known morgana would come around eventually. I'm done sitting around letting others do what needs to be done. I'm going out there and I'm going to find my daughter." I claim, rising from Arista's bed. Attina and the others nod.

"Then we are going with you Ariel." Attina states.

"Yeah don't worry Ariel; we've got your back." Arista reassures me. Hope and love rushes through me. They've always been there for me. Even through all those times I got myself into trouble, no matter how stubborn or frustrating I was, they always stood by me. And now they are going to help me rescue Melody. There truly is nothing greater than the love of family…

_**Short I now and I apologize, but this chapter is sort of a lead in to interesting events later on, so it kind of had to be short. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. Also I hope I did alright with Ariel's sisters, I mean they aren't in the first two movies as much and it's hard to portray their personalities, despite what you learn from the third movie. If anyone has any suggestions or advice, I would love to hear it. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter six: In An Arctic Sea Cave

Chapter six: in an arctic sea cave

Disclaimer: just a reminder that these characters belong to Disney.

_Morgana _

Oh I just love it. For once everything is going as I planned it. Ariel's little brat is locked up in the other room, her mother is practically in my tentacles, and I'm about to end up with the most powerful object in the seven seas. And to think all I had to do was twist the fin of a headstrong redhead to get what I want. If you ask me that girl has way too many weaknesses that can be exploited. That human king of hers, her daughter, her love of land, really the list goes on. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean it only makes my job easier. Little Melody is going to be the downfall of her mother, Ariel is going to be the downfall of Atlantica, and I'll be ruler of the seas. Not a bad outcome at all. Finally I'll succeed where Ursula failed. There are no loop holes for that mermaid to wiggle through this time. No, I will pull through and then my dear old mother will finally see that I should have been her favorite. All those years of Ursula this and Ursula that, well it finally my turn to be the center of attention.

"Undertow" I snap. A moment later the miniature shark swims up to me.

"Yes Morgana" he asks in a slightly breathless voice.

"Go outside and keep a sharp eye out for Triton's little daughter. We wouldn't want her to get lost. And she arriving soon, after all little Melody runs out of time at sunset tomorrow."

"Yes Morgana, whatever you say." He grumbles as he swims outside. Good that's taken care of, cloak and dagger (the two manta rays) are in the back room supervising Melody. Speaking of which, I should probably go and check on my little captive…

_Undertow_

How do I get myself into these things? Argh I'm sick of it. I do all the dirty work, while those to flat fish lounge around all day. And when I'm not out obeying Morgana's every order, I'm stuck listening to her blab on about how unfair her life is, and how her mother cared more about Ursula than her. Ha, at least Ursula wouldn't have gotten herself stuck hiding out in a frostbitten cave for twelve years. And if anyone's life is unfair, it's mine. I used to be a big fearsome and beautiful shark. Did I mention big? Then thanks to Morgana, I was turned into this miniature fish stick. Being small really sucks. Swimming takes forever, and I no longer command the respect of those stupid snickering manta rays of hers. I've lost everything. Then I find out she had Ursula's magic the whole time. She could have changed me back, but no. she had to go use it on that little preteen and her snooty mother. And I'm still small. Sometimes I wonder why I still follow her around, but every time I come back to the fact that she practically raised me. I probably wouldn't be alive without her, but still, is it too much to ask for a break every once in a while?

"ouch." I wasn't paying attention and I swam into a hunk of ice. Geez now I'm officially mad. All I want to do is chomp on something. Like that merguard over there… wait merguard. No they shouldn't be here. I must go tell Morgana. Turning around, I hightail it back towards the cave as fast as I possibly can…

_Melody_

My tail is starting to ache from being in the same curled position for so long. Those two manta rays are really starting to creep me out too. This stinks. All my life I've dreamed and imagined being a mermaid, and now that I finally am one, I'm trapped in a cave with a deranged sea witch and her creepy henchmen er fish. And then there's the slight fact that if I don't get out of here before nightfall tomorrow then I'm guaranteed to drown. I shudder inwardly at that thought.

"Comfortable, I hope." Cackles my captor. I turn my head and refuse to look at her. "Oh come now don't be that way. Just because I'm keeping you here against your will, doesn't mean you have to be rude to me. Are you getting hungry?"

"No" I lie. Honestly yes but I don't want anything from her. Unfortunately, my stomach disagrees with my answer, because it growls loudly. I glare at it. Traitor, I think. Morgana laughs.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Besides you may want your strength soon." She swims off and the manta rays follow her, leaving me alone in my icy prison. I struggle against my bindings some more, but just like last time I have no luck. A moment later Morgana returns with some sort of kelp on a slab of ice she sets it down next to me and proceeds to cut my bindings. The second I'm free I try to make a run er swim for it, but since I'm not used to my new tail yet I don't really go very far. Then Morgana wraps one of her tentacles around my waist and drags me back.

"Nice try sweetheart, but you may want to learn to swim first." She squeezes my rather cruelly, and I bite back a cry of pain. "And for the record, don't try to escape again, or I'll make you regret it." she warns, her eyes filled with menace. She throws me against the ice column. I cry out as my spine hits the ice. Morgana smirks and wraps a long think piece of seaweed around my waist, before tying it around the column. Once again I'm trapped. Then she leaves, and I'm alone. I curl my tail up against my chest and wrap my arms around it. I bury my face in the bright red scales, I just want to go home…


	7. Chapter seven: A Friend From The Past

Chapter Seven: A Friend From The Past

_Ariel _

"Let's go find flounder. He'll want to help; I mean he is your best friend." Andrina suggests as we swim through the reefs. I nod.

"How is flounder anyways?" I ask.

"Good, he's got a wife and 5 kids. I've seen them around the reef a few times. The kids are kind of cute." She informs me. I surge of pride runs through me. I'm happy for Flounder and proud of the little guppy too. He's finally found his own adventure.

"What about you?" I ask my sister.

"Oh well, I…" Andrina starts, but is interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. I turn in the direction of the sound, only to see a flash of yellow as a small shape barrels into me, making me fall backwards. I pick myself up of the sand and look at my 'attacker'. Before me is a pretty young mermaid with golden blond hair and a pale green tail. She gives me a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you." She apologizes.

"Hey Tide slowdown will you." calls a slightly older mermaid with curly black hair and a dark blue tail.

"Girls, you should be ashamed of yourselves, running wild on the reef like that. You could have seriously hurt someone." Andrina scolds the two girls. The blond-haired one hangs her head.

"We're sorry mom" she says guiltily.

"Yeah sorry aunt Andrina, it won't happen again." Says the second one

"Mom?" I ask her, but my older sister isn't paying attention.

"And Tide, where in the seven seas is your brother?"

"I don't know where Current is. He's probably off hunting squids with Torren or something." Tide replies.

"Hey Andrina are these two girls yours?" I ask. Andrina looks at me.

"Well Tide is, and her brother is around here somewhere, but Anna-lee here is..."

"Alana's" I finish. Anna-lee looks startled.

"How did you know that?" she asks.

"Easy, you look just like her." I answer. Tide gives me a confused look.

"Um excuse me, but who are you exactly?" she asks. I smile.

"My name is Ariel, and I'm actually your aunt." I tell her. Tide frowns for a moment

"No you're not. If you were my aunt, I would know who you were, and I've certainly never seen you before." She states abruptly.

"Tide, don't be rude." Andrina tells her daughter. "Besides, Ariel is most certainly your aunt! She's my youngest sister. You haven't met her before because she went to live on land three years before you were born."

"Oh, I'm sorry, um aunt Ariel." Tide apologizes. She looks as though she wants to ask me something, but seems to think better of it and stays quiet.

"Girls we have to go now, so stay out of trouble. And Tide, please try to find your brother." Andrina says. Tide nods and both girls wave, before swimming away.

"So who's Tide's father?" I ask Andrina as we continued towards flounder's home. I'm sad to have missed so much of my sister's lives. But maybe that can still be set right.

"Well you never met him. He was an ambassador from the western sea. His name was Lucas and he was their father." Andrina says. I stop short. I turn and face my sister.

"Andrina, what do you mean he was their father?" I ask. Andrina hesitates and sighs.

"He-he was caught in a stampede of giant seahorses two years ago, and he was killed." She states sadly. I touch her shoulder.

"Andrina I'm so sorry." I say. She shrugs my hand off and plants a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks but it's in the past. Right now we need to find Melody." Part of me is astonished at how easily my sister has swept aside the matter. Then again Andrina has always been the kind of person to put others before her own problems and pain. I just wish she'd talk to me about it. I feel so disconnected from my family. I guess that's what happens when someone hasn't seen their family in twelve years…

"There. That's where Flounder lives now." Andrina says, pointing to a corral tunnel. I suddenly feel a little nervous; it's been twelve years since I've seen my best friend. The last time I saw him, I was telling him and my father that I was basically turning my back on them. I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Andrina calls from the entrance. I swim up beside her. A small yellow fish with purple stripes swims out of the coral.

"Hello flora. Is your father home?" Andrina asks the little fish. Flora nods and swims back inside. A moment later complaints can be heard from inside.

"Flora what do you want? It's still early go back to bed." A female voice grumbles.

"But mom, princess Andrina is here to see daddy." Another female voice replies. I'm guessing it was flora.

"What? Andrina is here to see me" says another more shocked voice. A second later Flounder swims out.

"Hello Andrina. Can I help you? Is something wro…." Flounder trails of as he meets my gaze. "Ariel?" he asks cautiously. I smile sadly.

"Hello Flounder." I say. My heart beats quickly. The last thing I want is for my best friend to hate me.

"Ariel!" he exclaims happily, as he swims into me. I hug him furiously and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Flounder, I've missed you." I tell him. And it's then that I realize just how much I truly did miss the sea.

"I missed you too Ariel." He looks up at me. "What's wrong Ariel? I haven't seen you this upset since… ok well since the last time I saw you, but…" Flounder trails of again.

"Flounder, its Morgana" I say. Flounder stiffens. "Sh-she has Melody." A determined look crosses Flounder's face.

"Don't worry Ariel, I'll help you find her." He says. I smile slightly. I can always count on him.

"Thank you Flounder." I tell him. Flora and four more small fish swim out. Two very closely resemble Flounder, while one has green stripes and the other has dark blue stripes.

"Hey dad who are you talking to." The little green striped female fish asks.

"Fawna, this is my best friend Ariel. Ariel these are my kids."

"Hi" Flora and Fawna say at the same time.

"Hi I'm Finnlie" says the dark blue striped fish. He puffs out his chest and attempts to look intimidating.

"I'm Fairen and this is guppy is Freckle" says one of the light blue striped fish while his look-alike brother nervously waves a fin. I smile.

"Nice to meet all of you." I say warmly to the young fish.

"Ok kids listen up." Flounder says "I have to go help Ariel find her daughter Melody. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be back so be good for your mother ok?"

"Yes daddy" they all say at once. Then all five swim back inside.

"So Ariel, where do we look first?" Flounder asks. Andrina looks at me as well.

"The only place to go." I state firmly. My eyes narrowing in determination. "The arctic."

**Guys I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but to be honest I got hit with writer's block. It's all cleared up now though… sorry for not including Melody in this chapter but to be honest I haven't fully decided what to do with her yet. I'm still pondering if how and when she might escape or be rescued. Anybody have any ideas? Thank you so much for sticking with this. I'll try to be faster updating from now on too. **


	8. Chapter eight: Brewing Up A New Plot

Chapter eight: Brewing Up A New Plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Eric _

I look out at the setting sun. One day over. We have two days now to find Melody. I can't stand it. I feel so useless sailing around up here, while my wife and daughter are blow the waves and in danger. I hate not knowing if Ariel is ok or not. It's been thirteen years since she was last below those waves, and now she's back there, with our daughter being held captive by a deranged sea witch! I hope neither one of them is hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I lost them.

"Eric why don't you come below for something to eat. You've been out here searching all day." Grimsby offers.

"I can't, I have to find Melody, Grim" I answer back.

"Eric we aren't going to find her tonight, and it wont do the girl any good, if you're to weak to help her when we do find her." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "come on my boy, th sailors can keep an eye out while you eat and get some rest." I know he's right, and I am tired.

"Alright fine, but then we are going right back to searching." I say with a sigh. Really there's no point in arguing. Once Grimsby sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. He's a stubborn old beanpole.

"Of course Eric, we won't stop the search until your daughter is safe aboard this ship." Grimsby reassures me as we head below deck. I glance out over the water once more; in the distance I see icebergs as we near the arctic seas. Oh Ariel, I hope you are having more luck then I am…

_Melody _

Its night now. The cave is dark and freezing cold too. I feel Goosebumps form along my arms. Undertow came in about 2 hours ago say something about a bunch of mermen or something, near the cave. Morgana left in a hurry, leaving me unattended. Normally I would attempt to escape but I've long since given up on trying to break the seaweed bindings. I think they might be enchanted, and I can't reach the knot to untie it either. I hang my head. I feel pathetic and useless. I can't even get free of seaweed! My stomach growls, even though Morgana brought in food earlier, I've refused to eat it. odds are it isn't poisoned, after all if I died then she'd have no way of getting her tentacles on the trident, but I refuse to take anything from her anyways. A shiver runs up my spine. Earlier it the water wasn't that bad, but it sure gets cold at night.

"Did you get it Morgana? Huh did you?" I hear undertow ask from the other room.

"Of course I've got it small fry, oh everything is falling into place, with this new brilliant idea of mine." Morgana replies. I gulp. What new plan could Morgana possible have? THUMP! I look up, startled by the sudden noise. Morgana has entered the room with a cauldron like thing made from a giant clam shell. She looks over at me and smirks deviously. Another shiver runs down my spine, one of fear this time. Morgana has two bottles in her tentacles. One contains a sickly green mixture, while the other has a bright red mixture. I watch as she uncorks the first bottle and ours the greenish slim into the cauldron. Then she tosses in a yellow sea urchin and some purple sea grass. She waves the other bottle in front of me.

"Ready to be part of my latest scheme?" She asks as she dumps the red liquid into the cauldron too.

"Not really but I'm guessing that I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I ask glumly. Morgana burst out laughing. Her cackling voice sends more shivers up my spine.

"ho ho, no, sorry sweetheart." She says. She wraps her slimy tentacle around me and pulls. The seaweed holding me captive, breaks and falls to the floor as if it was wet parchment. I'm shocked. All that struggling I did, and this stuff just breaks the second Morgana wants it to? I guess it was magic after all. She pulls me up beside the cauldron and pulls out a small sharp rock. I cringe away from her, but she merely cuts of a small strand of my black hair. I relax a little as she drops it in the pot as well. Then she swipes the rock over my palm, drawing blood. I bite my lip, but I refuse to cry out. Morgana turns my palm downwards over the clam shell. Three drops of my blood fall into it. Then the whole mixture explodes into a bunch of blue smoke. I cough, and my eyes sting as the smoke surrounds us. When it clears, I look up and almost cry out in shock at what I see…

**Sorry for ending off like that guys, but you'll have to wait until chapter nine. He he I promise I won't leave off at a cliff hanger like this too much, but sometimes suspense is good. Well it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight all you wonderful readers.**


	9. Chapter Nine: An Unforeseen Problem

Chapter nine: An Unforeseen Problem

_Melody _

I blink. Am I imagining things? Floating right in front of me is an exact replica of myself. We look exactly alike.

"Yes!" Morgana cries triumphantly. "It worked. I haven't lost my magical touch yet. A little of Ursula's potion always helps as well." I give my head a shake. Then I remember that Morgana created this second me. But why?

"Everything is falling into place. This plan is foolproof" Morgana exclaims. In her excitement her tentacle's grip on me tightens. I squeak in pain as it squeezes my stomach. Morgana looks at me in surprise, remembering that I'm still here. She smiles at me, her mouth twisted into a sly grin.

"So sweetheart what do you think? Pretty impressive don't you think?" I glare at her. I have to admit, if the circumstances weren't what they were, it might have been kind of cool, but there is no way I'd ever tell her that. I shake my head. Morgana frowns. Then she drags me back to the ice column and binds my wrists behind it again. She turns and leaves, and my look-alike follows her. Undertow swims up to me with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Oh you're in trouble now kid, Morgana's going to use that replica to-"

"Undertow!" Morgana calls sharply from the other room, cutting the miniature shark off. He quickly swims off. Use the replica for what? So many questions. My head starts to hurt from all the pondering I've been doing. On top of that my tail has started to get cramped up from lack of use. Out of frustration I yank my wrist forward, pulling against the bindings. Snap! The seaweed holding me prisoner breaks and my hands smack against the ice. I rub my wrists. Morgan must have forgotten to reinforce the seaweed when she retied it. I flick my tail experimentally, and I shoot forward a few feet. I practice getting the hang of swimming for a few minutes. Once I've got it right, I swim over to the cave opening and press myself against the wall. I can hear Morgana speaking in the other room.

"Now listen carefully. I want you to swim to Atlantica and impersonate the little brat. Make Ariel believe that you are Melody. Then when they least expect it, snatch the trident and bring it back here. Melody's blood ruins through you, so you will be able to remove the trident from its stand. Got it?" she says to someone.

"Yes Morgana." The voice sounds so much like my own that for a moment I think that I'm the one that said it. then I remember the replica, apparently we are more alike than I thought. So much alike that no one will be able to tell the difference… I gasp as the realization hits me that Morgana might actually succeed. Suddenly a pair of thin hands grabs my arm and pulls me out into the open. Morgana smirks as I stare at my look-alike. Then she waves a dismissing hand.

"Take her back into the other room and re-bind her." Morgana orders. The replica pulls me into the other room once more. I look pleadingly into the eyes that are technically my own.

"Please" I say my voice barely above a whisper. "You could let me go; you don't have to do what that evil which says. She's only using you to get to the trident, people are going to get hurt and so are you." She stares back at me, and her eyes soften.

"Look I can't, you seem really nice and all, I even have some of your memories to prove it, but I can't help you. My kind is created with only one purpose. To serve whomever creates us. I can't help it if Morgana is evil; I live to obey her." She says simply.

"But you could refuse to do what she says right?" I ask hopefully.

She shakes her head apologetically. "No, you don't understand, I'm bound by magic to serve her, I can't betray her, the magic that created me, won't allow me to."

I bite my lip, and think for a moment. "Wait. You are me, it was my blood that was used to create you. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Unfortunately no, you're just the host. Morgana is my soul creator. I'm sorry" she says, binding my wrists again. Then she swims off, leaving me alone and back where I started…

_Ariel _

The water has slowly started to turn colder. Not enough to bother us, but enough for us to notice. We are getting closer to the arctic waters. The closer we get to the icy waters of the north, the more my stomach tightens with worry. Poor Melody, alone with Morgana, in a frozen wasteland. I shudder at the thought. We only have a day and a half left to find her, and yet I don't even know where Morgana is hiding out. Flounder swims next to me.

"Are you okay Ariel?" he asks in a concerned voice. I shake my head.

"Let's just go, I'll be fine once Melody is safe." I say shakily. Flounder nods and swims faster. Andrina gives my arm a squeeze. I look over at my older sister. She gives me a concerned look. I attempt to smile at her, to assure her that I'll be alright. But instead I have to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. Andrina stops swimming and pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry Ariel, it'll be okay. We will find her, I promise." She says in a soothing voice that makes me feel like I'm seven years old again. After a moment I pull away from her.

"Andrina thank you, for everything that you've oof" I'm cut off as something smacks into me from the side. I'm thrown down into the sand, which is only about a foot below us. This is the second time that I've been hit by something or rather someone the first time. I really should start paying attention to my surroundings. From above me I hear Flounder gasp quietly.


	10. Chapter Ten: Let The Games Begin

_chapter ten: Let The Games Begin_

_Morgana _

Excitement bubbles up inside of me as I watch my decoy swim out of my lair. My plan is simple, my decoy will pose as Melody and pretend to have made a daring escape. King Triton and his brat of a daughter will be so overjoyed, that they won't notice anything, until it's too late. When no one is looking, my creation will steal the trident and bring it back here. The best part about my plan, other than it being fool-proof of course, is that Ariel will not be around when I receive my trident. That girl always seems to find a way to foil plans. The whole point of changing plans is so that she won't be able to interfere this time. I glide over to my shell cauldron, and look into my magic bubble. It shows me the black hair and long red tail of the girl everyone will believe to be Melody. She swims quickly and cautiously through the water, as though something was chasing her. I smile. So what if it took me four hours to find those two potions of Ursula's, this creation was perfect! She's not around anyone, yet she is acting as if she really was an escapee. The triton is as good as mine. There's no way anyone could possibly discover that she isn't the real Melody. At least not until it's too late. I cackle loudly, I can almost see the devastated look on Ariel's face after I become ruler. The thought makes me laugh even harder.

"Uh Morgana what should we do about the girl?" undertow asks. Talk about timing. He just ruined my fantasy.

"What about her?" I snap. He quivers a little.

"Well I just thought that since we have the creamenture, that we don't have any reason to keep her around, and I was kind of hoping that I might get to eat-"

"Silence!" I screech, slamming my fist against the side of my clamshell. "You will not be eating her! How am I supposed to get revenge on Ariel if we kill her daughter beforehand? No we will wait until Ariel is present before disposing of little Melody."

"Whatever you say Morgana" undertow mumbles moodily, before swimming away. I sigh, that little sardine is really starting to get on my nerves. I shake my head and return my attention to my magic bubble. My creamenture is nearing the border of the arctic. I watch as she intentionally collides with a mermaid. A mermaid with bright red hair and an emerald-green tail. Ariel. One of Ariel's older sisters is there as well, the one with blond hair and a purple hued tail. What was her name again? Beside her was that little yellow and blue guppy that hangs around with Ariel, floaty or flapper or something. The little fish gasps and Ariel groans slightly from being smacked into. I smile and curl my tentacles in excitement. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

"Let the games begin!"

**For those of you who were wondering creamenture is the name I decided to use for the type of creature the clone of Melody is. Don't ask I use weird names.**

**_Attention! Important announcement for anyone reading Away From the Sea! As of now I will be putting the story on hiatus mode and removing it from the website. Please note that I am not deleting this story, nor am I giving up on it. I am simply finding it difficult to upkeep two stories at once, so I am taking it down until I finish this story, then I will repost it and finish it. I know what it's like to read a story that hasn't been updated in a while and have to wait, so I am taking it down so it can't be read until I can finish it. For those of you who have already started reading it, I greatly apologize, but it will be put back up when this story is done, I promise. _**


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Mermaid Found

Chapter eleven: a mermaid found

_Ariel _

Groaning softly I shake my head and pick myself up off the sand. What is with my luck lately.? Morgana returning, Melody being kidnapped and non I keep getting rammed into. Speaking of which, what hit me anyways? I look around and almost fall back down again. There standing beside a gawking Flounder is a young mermaid with black hair and a long red tail. She stares at me in shock, as if she wasn't sure I was really there. I start to wonder if maybe I'm the one seeing things.

"Melody?" I ask softly. She lets out a choking sob and rushes at me. I wrap both arms tightly around her and pull her into a hug. For a moment I completely forget that Flounder and Andrina are still floating there, nothing matters except that I have my daughter back.

"Oh Melody, I'm so sorry sweetheart?" I say softly. She doesn't answer; instead she tightens her grip on me; like she's afraid I'll disappear.

"Oh goodness, I forgot, are you alright?" I pull her away from me and examine her. Other than being terrified and bruised, she seems alright. Melody nods slowly, but I feel her shiver. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get her back to Atlantica." Andrina suggests. I nod. Andrina takes the lead. And we head home. All these years I've wanted to show Melody the sea, but not like this. She's been a mermaid for a day and a half and she's had no time to enjoy it.

Melody stays silent for the entire trip back. The only sound she makes is a small gasp as we near the palace of Atlantica. I look over and see her eyes filled with wonder.

"Welcome to Atlantica Melody." I say.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe.

"Are you up to meeting your grandfather, he'll be anxious to see you again? And we all want to know what happened over the past day and a half." She looks at me. I can see a flicker of fear in her eyes. She nods nervously. I squeeze her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I reassure her. As we enter the throne room, I notice two things. First daddy isn't here and second Sebastian is sitting on the arm of the throne.

"Sebastian where's daddy?" I ask.

"He should be back any time now; he went out with one of the patrols a little while ago. What about you did you have any luck in finding…. Melody child you're back!" Sebastian yells the last part. He swims over and latches onto Melody's arm.

"Oh thank goodness child. Oh I'm so sorry Melody this is all my fault, if only…" he sobs. I smirk. Same old Sebastian. I pry him off of Melody.

"Sebastian it is most certainly not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me, I should have told you the truth." I direct the last part at my daughter, who's been strangely silent. She hugs my tightly.

"I don't blame you" she whispers quietly. Suddenly there is a loud crash outside the throne room. As though something has been thrown against the wall. Then my father swims in, his face red with anger.

"Morgana, if I ever get my trident on her I'll…" he stops short as his gaze rests on me and Melody. He stares at me, and then at my daughter. "Ariel is this, I mean um, how…. Melody." He stutters in amazement and relief. I swim over to my father, pulling Melody with me.

"Daddy, meet Melody, your granddaughter."


	12. A Betrayal

A betrayal

_Ariel _

It's time to go. As much as I want Melody to explore my childhood home, Morgana is still on the loose. We know the general area where Morgana is, but I don't want Melody to be caught in the crossfire. Besides Eric will want to see her too. It's weird, everything is alright, mostly, Melody is safe, Morgana is close to being found, and my daughter finally knows the truth. So why do I get the feeling that something is wrong? I know I should be grateful that my daughter is safe, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something off about Melody. She should be ecstatic, all her life she's wanted to see the ocean, and know she's here, but she just sits there. Like an obedient and well-mannered child. Melody and I might not have the closest mother-daughter relationship. Due to all the secrets I've kept, but the one thing we have in common is the need for adventure. Melody is rebellious, just like I was when I was her age, she is not docile, I should be chasing after her trying to keep her from getting too far out of line, but instead I'm sitting here watching her sit quietly with a slightly airheaded smile on her face. I notice that Sebastian keeps glancing at her, with a puzzled look on his face. I had forgotten he's known Melody for a little while now. Just another example of her youthful spirit, sneaking away to the ocean every chance she got. Daddy and Attina are discussing something. I've long since stopped paying attention to what. I motion for Sebastian to follow me into the hall. He follows quickly.

"Sebastian, have you noticed that Melody has been acting a little different?" I ask him.

"It could be dat the child is a little shaken, but I do believe you are correct. There's something odd about dat girl's behavior," he admits. I frown.

"I don't think she's shaken up. I've seen Melody terrified before and this doesn't add up at all." I say.

"Maybe….." Sebastian breaks off as daddy swims out.

"Ariel, I know you probably want to show Melody some of Atlantica, but I think it's best if you and Melody return to the surface. At least until we have dealt with Morgana." He says. I nod.

"I agree. Melody will be safer on land, but let me stay and help. Years ago I chose the land, but I was wrong to cut myself off from the ocean, and my family, completely. This is my home too, and I want to help fight for it." I say.

"Ariel you know very well that you can't. Melody is going to need her mother, and Eric his wife." He explains. I sigh.

"I suppose you're right." He nods in satisfaction.

"Then let's get Melody, and I'll take you both back." The three of us re-enter the throne room. Melody is hovering near the throne. I hold out a hand to her.

"C'mon Melody, it's time we got back home, your father has been worried sick about you." I tell her. A small smile crosses her lips. Not a good one either. One that's sinister and slightly sad.

"You just don't get it do you? Jeez you're slower than a sea slug. I'm not going to the surface." She states. "I have work to do." With that she spins around and grabs the trident with both hands. It glows brightly and slips free of its stand when Melody pulls. Griping it tightly she swims out the palace window before anyone can stop her. Sebastian, Daddy, my sisters, and I are frozen with shock. I recover quickly, horror at my daughter's actions coursing through me.

"Melody!" I scream her name, as if that will bring her back, even though I know it won't. My own daughter has betrayed me. I clench a fist. No. Morgana has done something to her. I don't know what, but Melody wouldn't act like that of her own free will. She may be rebellious, but she would never steal or try to hurt someone. I have to get her back. No matter the cost, I'll find a way to fix this, its my fault anyways. I should have told Melody the truth when I had the chance.

"I'm going after her." I say, bringing my family out of their daze…

_**I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse. Because there isn't one. There is no excuse for leaving this story for so long. I was once told if I can't put at least an hour into my book/books every night then I'm not meant to write. I completely failed that advice, but I won't quit. All I can do is beg for forgiveness, and try my absolute best to update more often. It's the summer know, and I have more time to write, so I'm going to. **_

_**-EnchantedForest33**_


End file.
